Chronicles of Orion Arm Aliance
by LadydemolatronTheDarkusLady12
Summary: Well that will be mine first massive SF Xover i even written, an AU verse of some of franchises too.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay this is maybe better version of mine old fanfic i done rewrite and later it also contain more chapters since i want to write this one really**

 **Disclaimer: LadydemolatronTheDarkuslady12 does not own anything mentioned in this Massive SF Xover only her OC chars.**

Orion Arm Aliance- Datalog Prologue

Year 2145- The end of Halcon Icident makes more united post IV world War Earth,even that some people still feared use of satelites as mean of controling any crisis situation, second World summit takes place some months later in near end of the year and Whole world unites as stronger. This year on date of 22 December of 2145 is also the date of beggining of Earth Confederation, and leading City is placed as Olympus City showed as example of unity when Halcon incident happened worldwide.

Year 2147- Two years later Poseidon Industries, the tech company aligned with Halcon Incident, happening two years before, on verge of nonexistence makes revolutionary tech called Omnitools what are better versions of their earlier product called Connexus. The thing before worldwide use was been tested for any code what would do known incident before it allowyance to Civil use, but all tests ended green and product was released into all cities of Confederation, making it wanted tech product beacuse of its capabilities of portable computer and well storage , also military versions was outfitted with some military code only, and one melee weapon called OmniBlade in it.

Year 2148- To protect the Confederation from Inside and Outside, Administrator of Olympus City and Confederation Athena makes an new division of Army called Cerberus Organization, this one have an absolute law in doing of some of things but it still stays in control of Administrator, and she calls onto Administration of Organization one of Olympus E.S.W.A.T commanders what been known to be in two incidents, one in 2144 and one in 2145, and that been one of skilled Cyborgs of that Division.

Year 2150- 3rd anniversary of Earth Confederation existence, whole thing was been transmitted globally by the net and also on slowly builded new colony on Moon, in this time been showed first prototype of CAST android what will be intended to help Human,Bioroid and Cyborg population of Olympus City and whole cities. This year been also official disengage of Second Olympus ESWAT commander and one of heroes of two incidents,the Cyborg what Olympus ESWAT have disfrozen with his Girlfriend on 2144 in ruins of one of Earth Cities what was known as Second ESWAT team Commander Adam Jensen.

Year 2153- Olympus Scientists makes revolutionary leap in form of Interstellar drive and that breaks all possible problems in making an official colonization of whole Solar System, colonies in Mars, some Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune moons, Wenus and darker side of Mercury now can be constructed and are aviable as new posts in human collonization.

Year 2155- Another new type of interstellar communication is uncovered known as Quantum Entanglement Communicator and allow to contact Earth still even Ship would go further into space as research to second generation of interstellar drive commenced

Year 2159- The first Earthlike planet is discovered also discovered new life in form of races that all tought as type of Fantasy, those races in first contact mention calling of their World as Eorzea, and are called as Lalafell,Mi'qute, Elezen,Rodegardyn,and suprisingly humanlike Humes. After helping them with fight with Garlean Empire and Acients , they officially join the Earth Confedearion as member World.

Year 2160- Now CAST technology allows to have humanlike androids,but they are specially constructed to not be rebelious like most of Earth fears, also more of them are seen in Confederation ships serving as mechanics, and also sometimes in combat.

Year 2165- On this Earth Confederacy anniversary summit happens two things, as second contact happened in form of Robotic race called Cybertronians also in help of fighting their enemies as they been called Decepticons, they end marked on list of enemies. Second happy thing was been accidential recoding on closing ceremony of Proposing Cerberus commander to his girlfriend what ends on worldwide news but that ended in positive feedback from community and whole Confederation.

Year 2170- Allied races of Earth Confederation by suprise enters system what had an Earthlike planet but it shows as destroyed by nuke from old Earth Weaponry, recon teams sended from ships uncovers second Human race that called this planet as Caprica, with not so much old tech, as there been found also Robot factories what maked mechs that been caled Cylons, it spikes the intrest of People back in Olympus City, and also some alive civilians are found and rescured from planed, brief military contact with Cylons occurs but is winned, and spikes only more questions of Humanity to be interstellar race more.

Year 2176- Finally again first contact but spanking an war between humans and race what from time to time entered their world, the fierce old alien warrior race known as Predators or Yautia, it takes also 3 years almost with some of wounds on both sides before peace agreements and well join of that race onto whole Earth confederation witch soon later change name also to Orion Arm Aliance.

Year 2180- The end of Earth Confederation officially and well begining of Orion Arm Aliance where all alied races are mostly as Goverment now including Cybertronians,Yautia,Humans,Bioroids,Cyborgs,races of Eorzea and CASTs, also whole Aliance chooses to create 3 arms to control fleets and ships it have onto ARKS ( exploration, mining,trading and first contact things), Cerberus Organization ( blackops), and normal Aliance Fleet ( military and defense).

Year 2186- After so many times and consultation on technology between races an artificial capital planet for aliance is created in empty solar system in Delta of Canopus what is called now Coruscant and holds places for Earth goverment people, some delegated Yautians from their Elders, the main head of CAST confederacy and well also delegants from Eorzea.

year 2188- Finally cloacked ARKS ship Roccinate after arriving into well known from before small fight between unknown fighter ship that was recognized as Colonial Raider later against two Cylon ships, they seen engage between two parties before choosing to help colonial ship as it ended damaged in aftermath destroying two Cylon ships in fight too to save well misfit of that feral jum the ace pilot of 12 Colonies fleet Racetrack from well known death and thats where the 1 part of story begin.

 **AN2. Just if anyone see mistakes just tell me where they are since this all i translated from mine native language onto ENG.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still not owning anything beside mine OCs.**

Year 2188 this been mine first time when we again found an new actually Earth like planet in new part of the quadrant, only suprise again was that it has people already on surface and its 100 positive they are humans but slightly different tech as most of it would be alike our XXI century stuff and these Crystals, they maked our leader somehow intrested on sending more people masked as civilians to do small spy work. We also learned that there is actually tech superpower what called itself Nifelheim Empire but their tech is still inferior compared to shared work of races that are in our Aliance and in Cerberus weaponry. We are just waiting to strike in opportune moment as we are more symphatising with kingdom the Empire just want to strike but well be prepared for invasion from sky and from more powerful people than you we gwarantee you will not try to again attack anyone- the log of Cerberus Commander Alexia Jensen, 23rd Cerberus fleet vessel SS. Darkstar .

Somewhere in waster space of Orion Arm Aliance where well only been one star not any planet in the system, there been very strictly hidden and secured HQ of Aliance black ops arm called the Cerberus, yes it had in army members even any members of its core races too beside humans and cyborgs. Actually now been very classified meeting of main its members in discusion of finding new planet what suprisingly also had human population too on it. This really now maked question if human race was strangerly located in any place of universe now. He reviewed all material from spy satelites in orbit and from implanted spies in population, apparently more and more Aliance sympathy was getting that crystal having kingdom, what he know from main council apparently Athena wanted now to initiate proper first contact by sending ARKS delegation into planed but those invasions from another power on planet still maked them on hold and whole job to stop slightly for do the contact landed into them Cerberus. Of course they been elite what done blackops stuff.

Well now most of his generals and scientific directors as holograms from other Cerberus instalations has camed from his call so all could do whole conference on matter.

\- As you all are aware one of ours vessels called Darkstar and its frigate camed into contact with new human part civilisation on Tau ceti V, and somehow they are different from us, for first what we know their tech is nearly based on XXI we had beside one Empire what has robots and more advanced technology but not so compared to all our races managed to make now. I had not so long time ago maked contact with main council and they allowed us to do secret inside war before they try to officially contact other side of conflict, that kingdom what have crystal and still intrest me what they can do with it.

\- what i know sir- one of directors said- whole crystal i think brings the defensive capability for them as i got not so recently also info from spy satellites and they showed try of Emp. attack on them but all their ships ended destroyed by some kind of barrier what i think originates from it, maybe we really need to get more people into this as spies to get info and maybe this helps us to get better shield tech .

And well whole talk on what could be to get from that type of thing that could partially also benefit Cerberus from that not so long when new hologram showed up and that more looked as messenger.

\- Sir im vice captain of Darkstar what is still stationed in Tau Ceti V, we got new info from satellities and seems our one of priority targets that is King of that crystal one is travelling to region spies called Tenebrae, do we now try to assist in case of Niff Empire attack as whole our Soldier and Phantom squad i think is ready to bare attack from suprise if they try.

\- Well im giving yours ship to be ready to do that in any time as i think mine daughter do not any rush decisions in this case as whole negotiaitions and contact is in your hands.

\- Yes sir we will be ready now. - And messenger whole now dissapeared from others sight. Whole other talk now to been if they nor try to more support that lone frigate what still had watch on planet in case something happened and to retaliate if needed.


End file.
